1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle headrests and, more particularly, to an adjustable vehicle headrest assembly.
2. Prior Art
When driving a vehicle in a backwards fashion, it is of utmost importance to have an optimum line of sight out of the rear of the car. It is well known that poor rearward visibility is virtually inherent with the design of most automobiles, the exception perhaps being convertible vehicles, and thus vehicle operators must use great caution when moving backwards in their car. Often turning one's head to the side and pivoting the upper body results in an improved line of sight, although this is not the desired way of reversing one's automobile. Law, in most states, dictates that one should use the rear view mirror and side rearview mirrors while backing one's car into or out of a certain location.
Vehicle operators quickly find that this is more difficult to do than it would seem, since the mirrors tend to small and offer a limited view of the surroundings behind the vehicle. This practice is only further hindered by vehicle headrests that can also obstruct a person direct line of sight in the rearview mirror. If such headrests can temporarily be removed or displaced to a more convenient location the practice of safely backing up one's car can only be improved. Adjustable headrests are known in the prior art.
One example discloses a headrest arrangement that provides a transversely subdivided, two-piece headrest forming two angles as viewed from the side and is capable of swinging about a fixed backrest pivot between an operating position in which it extends substantially as a continuation of the backrest and a storage position in which it either rests on a storage shelf behind the backrest or rests in a depression when the two pieces are at their maximum separation.
Apart from the fact that this conventional arrangement requires a special configuration of the storage shelf to provide a depression, with the result that the storage shelf cannot be configured in the normal way for its usual function, the design of the headrest itself is complicated by its two-piece construction and by the relative mobility of the two pieces. In this arrangement, the two-piece construction of the headrest is provided to permit vertical adjustment of the headrest regardless of its proximity to the head of the vehicle occupant to be protected which can be adjusted by inclination of the headrest.
Another conventional headrest arrangement has a backrest formed with a flat depression into which the headrest fits in its storage position. The headrest can be swung upward from the storage position into its operating position about a fixed axis, for example, in response to activation of an electric switch integrated in the seat cushion. The upward swinging motion is motorized by a pinion-and-sector drive connection. A disadvantage of this prior art arrangement, which has a one-piece headrest structure in contrast to the two-piece structure described in the reference discussed above, is that the height of the headrest cannot be adjusted and thereby adapted to the head position of a particular occupant.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable vehicle headrest assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a headrest that is convenient to use, increases the safety with which the vehicle can be operated and is automatic in function. Instead of struggling to see rearward when reversing, the headrest retracts within the vehicle seat to provide an improved view for the driver. Such clear rearward visibility provides peace of mind for safety-conscious drivers and helps prevent low-speed accidental taps into other parked cars, posts, and bicycles. The assembly also helps to prevent parents from inadvertently backing over their small, hidden children, which can cause serious injury or possible death.